


honey and nectar

by kay_emm_gee



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: Seth kisses Kate, and he hates how much he likes it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into this pairing, so please be gentle :)

She tasted like blood when he kissed her for the first time, and he hated it.

Seth hated it, because he _liked_  it. Liked the taste of blood, the taste of her, and the way those two things tasted like honey and nectar when together. He shouldn’t, because it was Kate and kissing her at all was a fucking terrible idea. But fuck if that didn’t make him like it more. 

If three months ago, someone had told him he’d be kissing little Miss Kate in a grungy alley behind a mercado in some dusty, forgotten Mexican town at sunset, he’d have told him they didn’t have their head–or their balls–screwed on tight enough. Yet here he was, feeling her mouth under his, feeling her gasp as he opened her mouth like a secret, feeling the faint shape of her cross against his chest as he pressed her against the stucco wall. He’d thought about kissing her plenty in recent weeks, if only to shut her up when she was too smart for her own good (or his). Still, it wasn’t until it was after a close call during their latest heist and her screaming at him as they ran down the alley– _if I’m going to be your partner you need to trust that I can get out of the way from a shot instead of ducking in front of me!_ –before he lay claim to her lips.

He couldn’t help himself, not now, not earlier. He had seen the gun rise, and he had just moved, hadn’t even bothered to see if she was already avoiding the danger. He just _moved_ , and he got shot in the arm for it. It was his blood he was kissing off her full mouth. Her mouth, the one that frowned and pursed at him, sometimes smiled at him, the one he had dreamt about in ways that would make her blush. As the setting sun beat down on them both, he licked his way to her flavor (sweet, _sweet_ Kate) underneath the spatter of metallic wetness that covered her. He couldn’t help himself from kissing her, because _what if the bullet had hit her instead._

Hands in her hair, he tugged her head back. Kate arched into him with a gasp that he muffled with another fierce kiss. Her fingers curled into his chest, tense. Seth was tense too– _what if what if what if_ –and suddenly his right hand was skimming over her hip, her ass, her thigh, to tug up her leg and press into her center. Her breath hitched, raggedly, enough to make him pause. Drawing his mouth back slowly, he almost smiled when her lips chased after his, seemingly without thought. They were still parted, and he just watched her as she fought her way out of the sultry haze between them. Finally, her eyes fluttered open.

“What are you doing?” she asked quietly, a bit warily.

He chuckled. “Kissing. Thought you knew what that was like, after Kyle in the back of the church–”

Kate pinched his side, hard. “What are you _doing._ ”

Biting back the most obvious answer– _you, or at least trying to_ –he retorted, “Kissing. You.”

“Why?”

Seth laughed again, because he needed time to find an answer, one he already should have had. When she narrowed her gaze in the way that spelled trouble, he grinned at her and said, “Because I’m always gonna take what I want. And right now, I want the preacher’s daughter with a crooked heart.”

With a huff, she shoved him away. “Idiot.”

He was still grinning even as she stormed away, because he saw the flush to her cheeks and the want in her eyes. Seth also saw the way she turned her head just the slightest as she reached the alley corner to make sure he was following her. He was–he _always_  was these days. He already had started sauntering after her as soon as she spun away. Even so, it made him feel real fucking good that she was looking over her shoulder, just for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear thoughts on this! I have more fics planned for these two also :)


End file.
